creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Regina Incident
The Regina Police Department has recovered this piece of evidence in our most recent investigation. The following piece is a series of blog posts and updates compiled together to form a sequence of events we believe to be linked to what is currently taking place. We will be referring to this compiled document as "the entry." 8 August 2017: I think I'll be alright posting this here. I don't think anyone will ever come across this blog anyway, as I've completely wiped any proof of my online presence. To start things off, call me Z. It's supposed to be generic, I don't want anyone to come across who I really am. I've lived in Canada my whole life. Regina, Saskatchewan more specifically. Recently, there have been some strange events happening in the city. People are just starting to act... odd. Perhaps I may even be a result of this whole cluster-fuck. I walked into my job yesterday, and I saw this strange facial expression skewed on everyone's face. It's this strange combination of surprise, disgust, and... fear. More people appear to be sleepy and fatigued than usual. I get it, HR is a tedious field of work, but the tiredness was never this terrible. In addition to this strange behaviour, in the past week alone, more than 5 car crashes have occurred in Saskatchewan. I narrowly avoided one just last night. I don't know, maybe I'm the one who's fucked in the head. I'm gonna go to the police department tomorrow and see what they have to say about the whole incident. Hopefully, progress is made. -Z 10 August 2017: Hey, sorry for the lack of an update yesterday. Got into a sticky situation at work and had to work overtime. I went to the police station earlier today and spoke to one of the officers. Unfortunately, he seemed like he didn't want to talk about it and respectfully ushered me out of the front door. Don't know what the fuck that was all about. Anyways, I'm sipping on a coffee in a small cafe just outside of town as I write this. You may be asking why I've isolated myself, and the answer is I just need a quiet place to write. There's nobody in this cafe and this problem has just gotten worse. I saw one of my coworkers, Debra, drop her plastic water cup and slam her head repeatedly on her desk during my overtime shift yesterday before she ran out of the building no more than 5 seconds after. She looked like shit, too. Her face looked so... tired and groggy, despite her sleeping through most of her shift. I still can't figure this shit out for the life of me. I'm starting to feel the weariness too. Any sleeping pills or meds that will help me get to sleep? Please let me know as soon as possible, just writing this is making me dreary and this bright laptop screen is practically burning holes in my eyes. Not sure when I'll post again. -Z 16 August 2017: Haven't posted in a week, wow. I don't think any progress has been made with this issue. Even the cops seem to be fucked at this point. One thing I have noticed, though, are these small marks I'm seeing on my arms and my fatigue has been rapidly getting worse. Not even energy drinks are keeping me awake for more than 3 hours at a time. About half an hour ago, I drank a full one in a single chug, and I think that's the only way I'm managing to type this. Aside from the strange and unidentifiable marks and constant weariness, I've been hearing these odd sounds each night right before I fall asleep. Now, I know what you're thinking: they're either sounds of the house resting or someone has been creeping up to your house each night. No, it's neither of those. I have security cameras set up and I can just glance at the monitor to see what's outside. 2 nights ago, I saw my driveway light automatically activate. I went to go check the camera and there wasn't a single soul outside, let alone in my driveway. When I went to work the next day, everyone looked terrible, nearly resembling mutants. My boss' face looked like it had been melting off, caused by extremely baggy facial features, definitely atypical for a 30 year old woman. Andy, the mail carrier who comes by every Tuesday afternoon, is slowly losing his hair. I noticed this when he came zombie walking into the office today, looking drained like the rest of the people inhabiting this city. I'm sitting in my bed in complete darkness right now, except for my laptop monitor. I'm really fucking scared and I don't know what to do. I can't afford to move away just yet, but I'm definitely going to if this creepy shit keeps up. -Z The Regina Police Department has intercepted the comments for the 2nd post of "the entry," posted at 4:53 PM GMT -6. Comment 1, screen name "ToughSkittles," appears to have been a friend of the author, 5:04 PM: Yo, it's Mark, I just have to say you sound really fucked right now. I have yet to find any meds that'll help with the restlessness. I'll keep you updated. Reply to comment 1, by author, screen name EXPUNGED, 5:11 PM: Thanks for trying to help, but I don't think it'll be any use regardless. My insides are churning and I feel sick. Possibly too sick to be recovered. Maybe I should just be sucked into the crowd, as usual. My brain just isn't working correctly, am I really a person worth saving? ToughSkittles, 5:18 PM: Hey man, don't say that shit. You've got a lot left. You just need to get the fuck out of there pronto. I'll even wire you some cash if you really need it. Granted, it won't be much, but anything that helps, right? Author, 5:31 PM: I don't need your money, removed for privacy. I just want this shit to end. Besides, thinking about it, I wouldn't be able to handle the stress of moving right now because of all the shit that's happening around me. ToughSkittles, 5:33 PM: What about the marks? Author, 5:45 PM: Wait, do you also have them? They've grown in size since I posted this a few hours ago. They're starting to move up my lower arms and are inching closer to my upper arms, probably as we speak. You heard about the recent accidents? ToughSkittles, 5:56 PM: Yeah man, they're absolutely fucked. There have been 12 more in the past week, exclusively in SK. Author, 6:10 PM: And Regina? ToughSkittles, 6:21 PM: I think 8 out of the 12 accidents happened there. Author, 6:36 PM: Fuck's sake. Last message was sent at 6:36 PM. No more comments or replies found. 19 August 2017: I've left my house for good. I can't take this shit anymore, it's driving me to the brink of insanity, if I'm not already there. I tried every single OTC sleeping aid I could find at the pharmacy, nothing is working. According to the mirror, nothing seems wrong with my face, but one of my coworkers threw up all over her desk and slammed her head down after looking at me. The people in this fucking city look like melted zombies. Before I left for work this morning, I watched the news and the hosts looked so disgusting, to the point that I shut off my TV and unplugged it from the wall. Acquiring the skill of holding back vomit has never been more useful than it is now. My mind is in such a disfigured state, I feel like I can barely stand up because the signal from my brain telling my legs to stand just doesn't seem to make it all the way there. I'm no major of any mental field, so take what I said with a grain of salt. Right after work, I packed all of my valuables and just drove. I have no clue where I'm at, as it seems I've driven into bumble fuck nowhere. All I know is that I'm pulled up next to a gas station with shitty WiFi, and that my windows are covered with sheets because even the slightest look at another "human being" makes me gag. Not sure if I can even stomach posting within the next week, don't rely on it. -Z The Regina Police Department has recovered this information, 4:41 PM: Account under the name "ToughSkittles" was deleted. Comments remained with screen name, however clicking the screen name leads to a page that reads "This account/blog has been permanently suspended. Reason: Malicious Intent/Threats." 27 August 2017: Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. I have to write this in a hurry. Weird things have been happening to me this past week. It started exactly one week ago, on the 20th. After I woke up after sleeping in my car, I looked at my reflection in my phone's screen, and it looks like I'm starting to become one of... them. Melted face, tired eyes, I have it all. I drove for about 4 days, and I booked a room at a motel in Vancouver, British Columbia. But about an hour ago, holy shit. I believe I saw the thing that started this entire incident. I was laying in my hotel room with the lights and TV off, curtains shut, when my room's door cracked open. Startled the shit out of me, because I didn't hear "housekeeping" or anything of the sort. I looked up in a dazed panic. But then, I saw... it. Even in total darkness, I knew what it was. I could see its melting face drooping as low as its chest. Its eyes stared right into mine, but neither me nor it reacted. The fucking thing just stood there for about 30 seconds. I was too shocked to do anything. Then, it made its way over to opposite side of the bed that I was laying on. Not even 10 seconds later, the fucker sinks down and crawls underneath my bed. Needless to say, I noped the fuck out of there. I grabbed my single bag of items and ran out to my car and drove downtown. I must have stayed parked on the main street for at least two hours, since the people in BC look and act normal, as far as I know. I tried calling everyone I knew, but then I realised that I'm an idiot and forgot to pay my phone bill. I drove around for a while and found my mobile service provider's store. I went inside and got it taken care of, but as I was paying the bill, I turned around and noticed something in my car shifting around. I called the local towing place and had them pick up my car. Odd thing is, it's been around 6 hours now and I haven't gotten a call back. Wait, holy shit! I just looked down and saw how close the marks are to my neck. Okay, I gotta go now.. Hang on. -Z 30 August 2017: The Regina Police Department has concluded "the entry," as there is no more information from the author. Victim's body was recovered from behind the Bell Telecommunications store on Uptown Blvd, and showed signs of scarring from lower arms to the upper neck area at the time of discovery. Victim's face seemed to be "melting," with excessive facial sagging and signs of fatigue and weariness upon first sight of the victim. Their ID card does indeed show that they're from Regina. However, investigations around Regina show no trace of facial or behavioural abnormalities or mutations, as stated in "the entry." End of police log #4. Category:Places Category:Beings Category:Weird